Repairing the Orrery
Orrery is a quest in . It is added when the Orrery plug-in is installed. Background information Upon entering the game, the Hero will receive a Note from Bothiel of the Mages Guild detailing a list of Dwarven artifacts that need to be recovered from bandits. Walkthrough First, head to Camp Ales in the southern Colovian Highlands. Kill the Bandit Carrier and take the first dwarven artifact, as well as the note that describes where the other artifacts can be found. Other camps Head to each of these camps to obtain the remaining pieces: *Brotch Camp – Dwarven Cog *Dagny's Camp – Dwarven Coherer *Bodean Camp – Dwarven Cylinder *Varus Camp – Dwarven Tube Arcane University Return the parts to Bothiel and she'll reward you with about 1100 gold. Give her one-day to rebuild the Orrery. Once she has fixed the Orrery, the Hero can access it through the Arch-Mage's Lobby at the Arcane University in Imperial City. They can activate it any day for a greater power, but can only have one greater power at a time. Greater powers *Masser's Alacrity: Fortify Attribute Speed 20 pts for 60 secs on Self; drain Strength 20 pts for 60 secs on Self *Masser's Courage: Fortify Attribute Endurance 20 pts for 60 secs on Self; Drain Agility 20 pts for 60 secs on Self *Masser's Grace: Fortify Attribute Agility 20 pts for 60 secs on Self; Drain Endurance 20 pts for 60 secs on Self *Masser's Might: Fortify Attribute Strength 20 pts for 60 secs on Self, Drain Speed 20 pts for 60 secs on Self *Secunda's Brilliance: Fortify Attribute Intelligence 20 pts for 60 secs on Self; Drain Willpower 20 pts for 60 secs on Self *Secunda's Magnetism: Fortify Attribute Personality 20 pts for 60 secs on Self; Drain Luck 20 pts for 60 secs on Self *Secunda's Opportunity: Fortify Attribute Luck 20 pts for 60 secs on Self; Drain Personality 20 pts for 60 secs on Self *Secunda's Will: Fortify Attribute Willpower 20 pts for 60 secs on Self; Drain Intelligence 20 pts for 60 secs on Self Journal Trivia *An orrery is a scaled model of a solar system that depicts planetary motion; they are usually controlled by an elaborate gear system, and the Imperial Orrery is no exception. Bugs * Bothiel may get trapped behind the locked door of the Orrery, thus making it impossible to complete the quest while the plugin is still installed. ** If this happens, open the console, then target Bothiel, type "kill," then press the enter key. After that, target her again and type "resurrect," she will resurrect somewhere close to her death point, one can then complete the quest. This is impossible to be done on Xbox 360 as the console versions do not have the "Console" window. ** Two ways are either to load a save game preceding this part, or delete the plug-in, begin the game, save your progress, then download the plug-in again. After this, start the game and the quest will begin anew. One must wait twenty-four hours after uninstalling the add-on. External links *Official site Information about the Orrery from the official website ru:Восстановление Обсерватории Category:Orrery Category:Oblivion: Official plug-ins